The World Shall Wear Blood
by Wings Of Stone
Summary: The Evil Queen finds herself a prisoner in another realm. Faith is against her, when she discovers that her runaway partner is another so-called-Not-So-Good-Queen. Time is catching upon them, as they try to escape a common enemy. DARK! First time with an OC!
1. Chapter One

**AN: Like I said in the description, this is my first story with an OC, so basically I don't know what I'm doing :D I hope you enjoy.**

 **I intend for the story to be dark and emotional and I hope I'll be able to achieve that. I do not own anything, except for the original characters - Raven and Belghard. Everything else belongs to ABC and the writers of Once Upon a Time.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Cruel and the Heartless**

The rain was falling hard on the windows' glass, as if it was trying to break it. The Black Queen stood silently next to the windowpane, with a glass of dark wine in her hand. She always loved watching the rain, even when she was a child. It reminded her of countless souls, falling from the sky and ending in the dirt. 'What if it was the other way around?' she used to ask her tiny self. And later on, she made it happen – she made the souls rise from the dirt and reach the Heavens. She had killed all of those countless souls. And she had never asked herself that question again. In fact, she had learned not to ask questions at all.

The fire in the fireplace was fearlessly roaring but she was deaf for any sound, except for the drumming of the raindrops; it was like a melody, created by a thousand untold stories, stories which she deprived of their happy endings.

The crown felt heavy on her head and so she took it off and tossed it on the near-by table. Here, all alone in the study, she could be free from the burden of her duties, even if it was just for a moment. She could be alone with her bitter thoughts, and not playing a queen for a crowd with no applause after the show. She could be herself.

But not even a moment had passed, when the commander of her guard burst in to the room; hand on his chest and slightly bowed his head in her direction.

"Your Majesty," He said. "I bring news from the raid of the lands over the forest."

"Well?" She asked coldly, still looking through the window.

"The soldiers found a woman behind bars and took her with them. They brought her here, in the castle."

"My orders were to find out more about the insolent pests who dare to magically place a castle in front of my door step! And what do you mean by they took her? Since when do we rescue people, Commander?" The queen asked, narrowing her dark gaze. She approached the man proudly, leveling her eyes with his.

"My Queen," he spoke softly. "They brought her along only because they thought that she was an important prisoner. They thought that she was worth a good ransom, that's all."

"And may I ask why did the soldiers presume that she was important?" She inquired.

"Because there were no other prisoners, My Lady. She was the only one." Even when her tone was deadly, he showed no fear and answered with respect, like he was talking to an equal.

"And where is the woman now, Commander?" The Queen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We placed her in one of the chambers for now; the men didn't know what to do with her, for she's unconscious. But you need not worry, Your Majesty – there are guards on watch in front of the door."

"This woman is not a guest here, Belghard!" The Queen said sharply. "She does not belong in a chamber – she belongs in a cell." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes, my Queen." Said the man.

"I want her for questioning when she awakens; I believe you already know that." The Queen concluded before sending him off.

She sighed and took a long sip from the glass. Just what she needed: another problem to deal with, another person's life to sell. But after all, what choice did she have? At the end of the day, she remained the Black Queen, and that was what the Black Queen did for a living - she destroyed lives; she ended lives.

Buried in her thoughts, she numbly made her way out of the study, just so she could witness the dragging of the new prisoner towards the dungeons. The Queen meekly chose to ignore the view and continued walking, until she reached the royal chambers, where she opened the big windows, only to let the skies pour its tears over her, blending with her own.

The morning started just as any normal morning would start for a queen – servants rushed in to her room without knocking, brushed her hair and prepared her bath. They would bathe her, and then dress her up, and after that they would do her hair. No words would be said, the ritual would be preformed in silence. She stepped in to the bath, coldly glaring at the maids, who scurried around, but in her heart she was enjoying the warmth of the water.

Everything was going according to the daily routine, until a chilling scream broke the silence.

Intrigued, the Queen stood up from her daily comfort and quickly let her maids dress her up, and then left her chambers. She headed to the source of the scream – the dungeons, anger boiling up inside her.

As she was getting closer, the screaming increased to a louder level, and more and more screams started to follow. The Queen hurried her steps and entered the dungeon corridor, pushing one of the guards aside.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She hissed in the face of another soldier.

Silence fell over the cages and the prisoners stood still, their eyes wide open. None of them dared to take a breath.

"Your Majesty, it's the woman." Said the guard and bowed his head down in respect.

"What are you talking about, boy?" The Queen's tone was colder than ice.

Another guard awkwardly walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "One of the prisoners claims to know her, My Lady. He said that his master would pay a pretty price for her."

"And? What's with the screaming?" She asked.

"She awoke with a scream, Your Majesty," explained the guard, quivering for a second when their eyes met. "And then the man in the opposite cell started shouting something about how he knew who she was and he also spoke of revenge. The other prisoners followed."

"Revenge?" Mockingly repeated the Queen. "On me?"

"No, My Lady. On her." He pointed at the end of the corridor.

She stood quiet for a moment, and then turned to the soldiers again.

"Execute the prisoners. Leave only the ones you find useful to me." The Black Queen ordered, while from the end of the corridor, in the darkness of the cell, a pair of dark eyes were watching her. Compared to the soldiers beside her she looked more like a child, than a ruthless ruler. With her dark hair loosely falling down her back, and her gown completely shielding her body, it was like she came out of a fairy-tale. Just like her.

"Bring her to the throne room." Was all the young woman said and left the dungeons.

She was sitting on a throne of pure silver, her dark gaze wandering in the hall. The castle was full with soldiers and servants, every one of them rushing to perform their duties. And not a soul would stop and even look at their Queen, for they all knew that if the Queen looks back at you – your days are over. They knew better not to speak unless spoken to, therefore the castle was silent. She had countless of armies with the best of soldiers that knew no pain, nor fear. She had servants for all of her needs and yet, she felt more alone than ever. Because she was alone.

Two guards brought the new prisoner in, making her jump out of her bitter thoughts. They tossed the woman on the floor at the bottom of the throne stairs, and stepped back, waiting for orders. The woman stood from the marble floor and looked up proudly at the Queen, as if she was royalty herself. In front of her she saw a young girl, standing tall above all. She saw a face with high cheekbones, red lips and dark smear around her eyes. Even if it could be said that this Queen was tall - to the woman she seemed small under the crown on her head; she seemed… worn out.

The two of them watched one another with anticipation for a few seconds, before the Queen spoke.

"Did they remove your tongue over there?" The arrogance in her voice suited her appearance perfectly. "Speak up!"

She looked down the chained woman as if she was nothing more that a stain on her gown. In fact, the Queen looked at everyone like that - they were all beneath her, and they knew it well.

"I don't answer to you, little girl!" Was the woman's sharp response. She was looking at the Queen up there on the throne, with pure malice in her eyes. This insignificant creature didn't have any idea of who she was dealing with. This spoiled brat thought that she could give her orders, when she probably got all of her power on a silver plate. Probably the girl didn't even move a finger to earn any of this - unlike her. She had to fight her way up, she had to become the worst person she ever met to achieve what she wanted. And when she finally got it all right, when she had the chance to change for the better and was forgiven for all of her crimes – everything was taken from her. She lost it all. And she didn't have anything left to lose, for she had nothing for a long time.

"Mind your tongue, filth!" She said through gritted teeth. "You're talking to a Queen!" One of the guards stepped forward, raising his hand at the prisoner, but she gestured him to stay in position.

"So are you!" The woman replied coldly.

"A Queen, you say?" Sarcastically said the Queen. "And where, if I may ask, is your kingdom?"

The other Queen gave no answer. Instead she clanged her fists and shot a fearsome glare at the young girl, sitting on the throne.

"If you do not wish to talk, I can always make you." She inserted and smiled ominously at the prisoner's direction. "I can see that my boys had already given you a welcoming."

"Believe me, if they did – they wouldn't be standing here right now." The other Queen stated.

"No, your Highness!" A guard interfered. "We didn't touch her, I swear…"

"It's true, your Majesty! We'd never…" The other soldier spoke, but she silenced him with a brief gesture of her hand.

"Enough!" She said sharply, glaring at the men. "I believed that I'd know if a prisoner is tortured by any of my men. It turns out I was mistaken. Disappointing." The Queen turned to the prisoner, "I know the sound of their games."

"I don't fear you, _your Majesty_." She said, with her chin high and looked the Queen right in the eye. This self-confidant child thought that threats could scare her. _'Trust me, dear. Where I come from, torture is your last problem'_ , she thought.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her, as if she had read her mind. But before she could say anything, a soldier run in to the hall and stopped next to the chained woman.

"My Lady, I bring a message from over the forest!" He said panting. The prisoner's eyes widened in horror for only a brief second, but she quickly regained her confidant posture.

"Oh, it was about time, don't you think?" The Queen said satisfied. She rose from the throne and descended down the stairs. "Let's see how much do you worth, shall we?"

The soldier obediently took a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and gave it to his Queen. She blankly unfolded the paper and moments later, she stopped in her tracks. The letter was nothing but a three worded sentence.

' _I've got you!'_ , it said.

She turned to the guards.

"Bring me Belghard! Move her to the study!" She commanded. "And bring me the one who claims to know her!"

She stormed off, with the letter still in her hand. She rushed to the royal study with the soldiers and the chained woman following behind her. She ordered them to leave and found herself alone with the woman, who – in fact – stood smirking at her direction. The Queen grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head backwards. She stood inches away from her face; she could feel the prisoner's breath against hers. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by guards who pushed a chained man on the floor. She noticed that his lower lip was bleeding. He stood up, smiling at her.

"Start speaking!" She ordered him.

"I'm glad that after all this time of imprisonment you finally decided to spear some of your precious time to talk to me, Love." He trailed. "I see you've got yourself a message here."

"What do you know of it?" Snarled the Queen, moving away from the female prisoner.

"I know that my master finally got what he wanted." The man said with a satisfied smile on his face. "The name's…"

"I do not care about your name, filth!" Interrupted the Queen. "What does he got… your so- called- master?"

"Your attention, Love." Purred the man in front of her.

"You start talking right now, or I swear…" The Queen threatened, but he cut her off.

"You'll do what? Kill me? In fact, I expected to be dead along with the others this morning." He said. "But no worries, now that we're all here, we can chat. Tell me, Love, what do you want to know?"

"What do you know of her?" The Queen asked.

"Her? This heartless creature is the one responsible for my faith. She and her armies destroyed everything I had; they killed every one of my people and left nothing… only ruin." The man said in a low voice. "She is pure evil…"

"Is she now?" Mockingly inserted the Queen and looked over to the other woman, who smirked at her. "How come she's a prisoner, then?"

"The same way you are about to be." He said. "She," he pointed at the other Queen, "she's not only an important prisoner, Love. She's bait. And you took it without questions asked. And now he's coming for you both."

"I've had enough of this!" The Black Queen hissed and with a gesture of her hand, the man fell dead on the floor. Seconds later his head rolled off his body at the other prisoner's feet. A dark chuckle escaped the Queen's lips and she looked at the woman in front of her. "You! You tell me the meaning of this before I rip your heart out!"

The woman gave her a glare before speaking. "There's nothing you can do to me, which was not done before - I have no heart."

"We'll see about that…" The Queen said and raised her hand, but the doors to the study burst open once again and Belghard, the commander of the guard, stepped inside. He hurried to his Queen and caught her hand just in time.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded and freed her hand from his grip.

"My Queen, my apologies, but you can not kill her! At least not now!" The commander said. There was worry in his voice.

"And since when you tell me what to do?" The ruler raised her voice. "I will have you punished for this!"

"Your Majesty, please! Hear me out!" He pleaded. "You're in danger, you have to leave!"

"You're the one who's in danger, Belghard!" She growled at his face.

"In the name of the Gods, will you just listen to me?!" He said desperately.

"I am the Queen of this lands and I will NOT let anyone, even you, to speak to me like this! Think of a punishment, Commander, or I will!" The young woman spat out at him.

She then moved away from him and headed to the door, but he caught her by the wrist and spun her towards him. Behind them the chained woman chuckled.

"Raven, please!" He whispered, looking her right in the eye. "Listen."

And she did. She heard distant roars, she heard millions of footsteps getting closer to the castle; she heard war horns filling the air; she heard orders, flying out of someone's mouth – orders to attack. Not letting go of her wrist, Belghard dragged her to the nearest window. The imprisoned Queen followed.

"Looks like you have guests." She inserted.

The Black Queen widened her eyes at the view: countless armies were surrounding the castle.

"Gather the armies!" She turned to her commander, panic rising in her voice. "Prepare the men for battle!"

He stood still in front of her.

"We don't have time for that, My Queen." He whispered.

"He's right." The prisoner agreed. "They'll be dead before the day is out."

"This is all your doing, you filthy creature!" Snapped the Queen and stretched her hand towards the woman, but the commander caught her again. "It's you they want! And you they shall have!"

"No, My Lady!" The commander implied. "We have no time for this, you must run."

"What!? I do not run away from a battle!" She refused firmly.

"This is a fight you can not win." Said the woman. "You heard the soldier – I'm the bait." She was not smiling anymore.

"Explain!" The Queen ordered.

"Why do I need to tell you anything? I don't care if you live or die." She answered coldly.

"Because you don't seem eager to go back there, are you?" The commander cut in. "Tell us what you know and The Queen will let you go."

"Belghard?!" The Queen protested. "And how do we know that _she_ is not his ally?"

"Since when did you forget to read people, my Queen?" He told her softly. "Did you not see the look on her eyes when you said you were planning to fight? Do you not see her bruised features? She is not his ally – she's a prisoner."

"Excuse me, Commander, but no, I failed to see her bruised face, because I was too busy looking at the bloody armies outside of my castle!" She snapped. "Alright, you are not his ally. Now tell me what you know, and I shall consider letting you go."

"A deal is a deal – I tell you about his plans, you release me." The woman said firmly.

"Fine!"

"Fine! His plan all along was to capture you – that's why he placed his castle so close to yours. He wants your power. He does not care for your subjects – he's after what you hold most dear – your magic. That's what he does – he collects magic to gain more power. He is the most powerful creature I've ever seen. You can not escape him, and you can not win a war against him."

"And how can I be sure that this is not one of his tricks? That you're not here to lure him closer to me?" Spat the Queen.

"Didn't you hear anything his soldier told you?!" Exclaimed the chained Queen. "Of course, I'm here to lure him to you – I'm the bait! Your only chance of surviving is to run."

"I will not run from a battle! I will not be seen as a bloody coward!" She argued.

"Do it for me. Please." Uttered the commander. "I'll stay and fight, I'll defend the kingdom."

"He is not after the kingdom, you fools! He's after her!" Inserted the prisoner.

"And he shall have her!" The commander snapped at her and turned to his Queen. "I will not let history to remember you as a coward, My Lady. I will give him a fight, you have my word."

"Belghard? Are you meaning to shape-shift and take my form?" Asked the Queen, the concern was visible in her voice.

"That is your only option of escaping. That is my plan, yes." He said quietly and looked her in the eyes. He wasn't gripping her hand anymore – he was holding it.

"Are you really going to do this? For her?" Asked the other Queen astounded.

"I'll do anything for my Queen." He said.

"Then what would you have me do?" Inquired the Queen.

"Take as many weapons you can carry and go north. Travel by horse, do not draw attention." He advised her. "Now go, you don't have time to waste."

"Belghard…"

"Do you trust me, my Queen?" Asked the commander anxiously.

"You know that I trust you, Belghard." Was her quiet answer.

"Then go. Run!" He insisted and rushed her out of the room.

"I don't want to leave you!" The Queen protested. "I can not go all alone!"

"You won't be alone." He assured her and the chains of the other Queen disappeared with a gesture of his hand. "She'll come with you. You have a better chance with someone who knows the enemy…"

"I can't go with her." Said the woman.

"Why not? You wanted freedom – your freedom lies with the Queen. If you stay here, he will seize you." Exclaimed the commander.

"He has my heart. I can not go without my heart."

"You will have a better chance retrieving it when you have your freedom, not when chained." He assured her. "Now go!"

Screams could be heard in the distance. The battle had begun.

"Belghard,…" The Queen whispered, but the commander cut her off.

"I know." He said softly and took the crown from her head.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **The Black and the Evil**

She could see the flames from the top of the hill - her kingdom was burning. She saw glimmers of the silver armors of her soldiers fighting off the blackness, which appeared to be the enemy's legions. The Queen didn't hear any sounds of the battle in the distance, but she could clearly imagine the roaring of the men, the pealing of blade against blade, the screams of the fallen. She could easily picture the image of her armies defending the castle with their own blood soaking the soil, believing that they were defending her – their Black Queen. She seemed to hear Belghard's voice, her own voice, shouting out commands to the soldiers and she seemed to see how the battle ends up.

This morning she awoke a royalty, and up to this moment, The Faiths had played their cruel game and turned her to a runaway. She had lost everything. She had lost herself.

"He cares for you deeply." Said the other Queen, having the urge to say something, while absorbing the view of the girl in front of her watching her home burn.

Raven didn't notice when the woman drew near her, for she was far lost in her own thoughts, but when she did, she was silently thankful that after all the other woman was keeping her distance.

"He's the only one who truly cares." She muttered, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"You will reunite with your lover some day." Her runaway partner assured her.

"He is not my lover, you insolent fool!" The Queen snapped, regretting it almost immediately. She knew that at this moment, it was best not to make new enemies. "He's my brother." She added quietly. Her previous insult, however, was not unnoticed by the other Queen.

"Listen to me, girl, and listen well! If you continue to behave like a spoiled brat, you will have to go forward on your own!" Sharply stated the other Queen, glaring with malice at the young woman on the left.

"Well, go then!" Raven shrieked in response. "I don't need you! I can find shelter on my own!"

She really did not know why she said it - it was probably out of curiosity, but the other Queen said it nonetheless. "I get it that you don't like me and, believe me – I don't like you either. But just humor me and tell me – is there a moment in your life, when there were no armies behind your back to protect you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact – yes!"

"Let me guess," Said the woman. "When you were nothing but a child?"

"I don't see how this is relevant."

"Have you ever been on your own before?" The other Queen questioned.

The Black Queen remained silent. She had never been on her own. She felt alone more often than usual, but she had never been completely on her own. Belghard was always there, in the corner – watching over her. Until now.

"Just as I thought." Retorted the other Queen.

"I really don't see why this is of any importance to you?" Asked the Queen, irritated.

"Because you won't last a day in the wild on your own!" Stated the woman and urged her horse forward. The Queen followed in silence.

"Just so you know, you're only alive because my brother gave you your freedom." She inserted coldly.

"Believe me, little girl, even if you wanted to kill me – you can't. Only the one, who possesses my heart, can kill me."

"How convenient. And stop treating me like a child, I'm way older than you!"

"Are you now? And how old are you exactly?"

"I have been on these realms for three thousand and twenty six winters!" The Queen said proudly. "I have seen more than you can imagine. I am not a child."

"Goodness, for someone so old, you act like an infant." Sharply commented the other Queen.

"How dare you?! You're forgetting that you're speaking to a royalty!" The Queen raised her voice at the woman's direction.

"Will you just stop talking for a second?! Yes, I've got it – you're a royalty. And yes, you have forgotten – I'm also a royalty, so I'm talking to you as an equal, since I'm not your prisoner anymore!" The other Queen burst out on her. "So, show me some respect and _please_ , stop talking, because I need to clear my mind!"

Both women fell silent. The horses were taking them ahead steadily, not bothered by the smell of smoke, which was coming from behind them, only to remind them the score of the battle.

"And let me make it clear," The Queen began again, making her companion growl in frustration. "All of this - us escaping together and riding together, does not make us friends, am I clear?!"

"On that, I completely agree."

"Good." Concluded the Queen and gave one last look to her past.

Her kingdom was destroyed. Deep in her heart, she knew – she would never return home, for seeing her castle burn made one thing sure – she did not a have a home to return to; she did not have any subjects left to rule. She couldn't see glimmers of silver armors anymore; she couldn't picture the battle in her mind, for she knew that there was no battle at all. And the voice of Belghard was nowhere to be imaginary heard.

Now, feeling more alone than ever, she did the only thing possible – she headed for the future, afraid of what the future might offer her. She felt like a child again – a child, which was afraid of the darkness under her bed. Afraid of what was hiding in the darkness under the bed, only a hand reach away.

"You!" The Queen turned to her companion, but she failed to notice her whatsoever. "Hey! You do hear my voice, don't you?" The Queen commented coldly. The other woman still didn't pay any attention to her. "Excuse me, _your Majesty_ , but do you hear my voice calling to you?" She said sarcastically.

"Ah, that's better now, isn't it?" The other woman said in a pleasant tone, turning to her. There was a wide smirking smile, painted on her bruised face. "What is it her Majesty wants to say to me?" Her tone was just as sarcastic as the Queen's.

"We camp here for the night." She mentioned grumpily.

They made camp near a forest north of the kingdom. The Sun was gone from the sky for a very long time, leaving the Moon to take watch over the world. They tied the horses to a tree and started preparing for the night.

It turned out that the spoiled brat had never slept on the ground before. It amused the other Queen, but she also felt pity for her. In a way, she reminded her of her former self. Selfish and arrogant - yes, but having no clue of the world beyond the walls of her fortress. This girl may had been alive for a very long time and seen a lot of things that faith can bring upon you, and endured it all, but she saw it within her eyes – she was afraid. And she was right to be afraid, because the other Queen knew what they were running from.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and collect some wood for the fire?" Suggested the woman.

"You don't need wood for a fire when I'm around – I have magic, remember?" The Black Queen reminded her regularly.

"Your brother said not to draw any attention, I believe you remember." The other Queen retorted. "This means that magic is out of the question. We'll have to make it ourselves."

"My brother's…" The Queen breathed in sharply before finishing her sentence. "…gone. Magic is my only weapon. I'm not giving it up!" She stated.

"It will surely give you up, though." The other Queen noted.

"You're saying that I can't use magic?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But…without my magic I'm completely useless!"

"Another thing we both agree on! Now go and collect wood, while I prepare the fireplace."

The Black Queen rolled her eyes, irritated, but headed further in the forest, muttering insults under her breath. Only a few minutes had passed when she returned empty-handed, with the explanation that she was not able to find any wood in the forest. The other Queen found herself with no other option, but to agree on the Black Queen's earlier suggestion – to use magic. They lit a small fire within an even smaller circle of stones, and sat to eat the provisions they had brought along. They ate without talking to each other and just as silently they went to sleep. The Queen went under the blankets completely armed – her sword was laying inches away from her hand, her bow and arrows were placed right next to her other arm, and underneath the warm covers her several knives jingled every time she changed position. It was not like she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to sleep and she knew that she needed to sleep, but sleep just didn't want to come to her. She lay awake on the cold grass, able to hear the forest's whispers to the skies above them. She heard the wind's hushed answers, she heard the beast's movements and that was nature's response to her question – they weren't alone.

It felt like hours had passed, when she finally closed her eyes, only to open them at once. The fire seemed to burn out long ago as the darkness of the night was covering the forest. She shifted her position, the several knives hidden under her garments jangling along with her movements. She sat up on the ground and held her breath. Not a sound could be heard at first, but then, as she listened closely, she could hear the woman across the long burned out fire, mumble words in her sleep. She was obviously having a nightmare. The woman was clutching at her blanket, her head moving vigorously from side to side, as she was whimpering quiet pleads to an unheard threat. The Queen wondered of what to do for a few moments and then decided to awaken her runaway companion. Deprived of sleep, the young woman stumbled to her feet and clumsily walked over to the other Queen, who was weakly wrestling with her blankets – the dream has had taken over her fully.

"Wake up!" The Queen demanded, but to no avail. She shook the other woman's body roughly. "Your M - ' _Oh, for the Hells to loose..._ ', she thought. "Your Majesty! Wake up!" She whispered to the night more than the sleeping form of the woman beneath her. The other Queen did not open her eyes. She shook her again, this time using more force. The woman opened her eyes suddenly, still unaware of her surroundings. She looked frantic for a moment or two before she spotted the other female figure sitting next to her.

"You were having a nightmare." The figure noted, but as the other Queen moved to acknowledge of her whereabouts, Raven got a glimpse of the woman's neck. A fresh wound was slowly healing on the right of her neck. It looked just like a mouthful of sharp teeth had bit their way in to her skin, and the Queen couldn't stop herself from commenting.

"By the Gods, did a monster bit your neck off?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, a monster, indeed." Quietly replied the other Queen and sat up right, pushing the other one slightly away from her. "Is it time to go?" She asked.

"The Moon is still up; we shall wait for the Sun to rise. Then we're heading east." The Queen replied. Looking closely at the woman in front of her, she noticed that cuts and bruises covered her whole body. Under the other Queen's torn clothing, she saw deep marks of lashes on her back; her wrists were branded with deep chain marks and one of her fingers on her right arm looked swollen, like it was broken. At the sight of the woman next to her, the Queen figured that the finger was probably not the only broken bone she had. Now she understood her brother's earlier words – she was a prisoner; a constantly tortured prisoner. And she hoped that the same was not happening to him at this very moment.

"How do I call you?" She asked, surprised by her own question, and even more surprised by the lack of insult at the end of her words.

"People used to call me the Evil Queen, but your Majesty will do fine." The other Queen answered coldly.

"No, what I meant was for you to tell me your name." The Queen implied.

"Since when do you want to know my name?" Asked the woman, suspicion in her voice.

"Since I realized that I'm stuck with you for the time being." She replied coolly. "Besides, I'm not going to call you 'your Majesty'!" She added. The other Queen turned her face to her.

"Regina. You can call me Regina." She stated. The Queen nodded her head, stood up from the ground and turned to leave, but Regina's question stopped her in her steps. "And you? How do I call you?"

"Raven." She answered and turned back to her. They stood watching at one another for a few silent moments, until Raven decided to go back to her belongings on the grass.

For several minutes they remained silent, until Raven had to release her urge to speak. She did not like the sound of the silence in this forest – it seemed hard to her, heavy.

"What will happen to him?" She asked in a low voice, but the other Queen raised her head to meet her gaze. "What will happen to Belghard while he's there?"

"Your brother?" Regina said in a hollow voice. "He might not be alive by now."

"What do you mean?! You said that he'd steal his magic from him, you said that...-"

"If… he found out that he had been cheated and your brother is, in fact, not you, I don't know what he'll do to him." The woman implied. "His best chance is death."

"How dare you?!" The Queen raised her voice to a higher level. "How dare you say this, when it is my brother we're speaking of?! The man who sacrificed himself so you and I can run free?! How can you look me in the eye and tell me that it's better if he's dead, while you and I live on borrowed air?!"

"Because I was there!" Shrieked the other Queen. "I know what's like to be his captive; I know what he's capable of! Look at me!" Regina shouted and sank to the ground. "What you see in front of you is nothing but the torture he is going to put your brother through, if he finds out that he took your place. I've lost everything in this creature's hands."

The girl in front of Regina broke. She never knew this kind of pain before, for her it was a sensation of fire within her, which quickly took over her body, mind and hearth, burning everything away. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she was slowly suffocating – the borrowed air was upon its end. Tears glimpsed in her dark eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She was done with the mask she wore daily, she admitted to herself, after all this time, that she was, in fact, a human. She cried silently on the ground, realizing how alone she was, how afraid she was. Her last hope was taken away from her. The hope that her brother was still living, was ruthlessly stolen. Now she truly had nothing.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Regina spoke quietly.

The Queen did not say a word. She lay on the grass, curled up in a ball, and continued to cry. The Evil Queen stood up from the ground and moved towards the young woman, but mid-track she decided otherwise and headed for the forest instead. She knew that if she was in this state as the former Black Queen, she would want to be left alone for a while.

She wandered among the dark trees, breathing in the night air. She loved the smell of the forest; she loved the touch of the grass under her bare feet. Being surrounded by so many trees made her feel almost back at the Enchanted Forest, her home. Except that she wasn't - she was as far from home she could ever be, and she didn't have any idea of how to get back there. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking and the pain was excruciating, but it was nothing compared with the pain she felt in her chest. She felt the gap where her heart was supposed to be heavy in her chest; it was hard for her to stand on her feet. She leaned on the nearest tree, all of a sudden feeling too weak to move. The pain was unbearable, and she couldn't stop herself to let out a scream - it made it hard for her to breathe. Regina was suffocating. She tried to make a step forward, but her knees hit the ground instead. She was desperately gasping for air, feeling like someone was ripping her chest open. The world was mercilessly spinning in front of her eyes, as the ground was coming closer to her, while every second felt like hours. As she was falling down, it hit her – he was killing her.

"Regina?" She heard a voice calling her in the distance, soon followed by Raven. "Regina?!" The Black Queen quickly ran to the fallen body on the ground – Regina wasn't moving. She bended over her to check for a heartbeat, but the moment she touched her skin, the Evil Queen rose from the ground like a puppet on a string. She slowly turned to Raven and made a step towards her, and then another one. Regina was only a few inches away from the Black Queen's face when she spoke, her eyes piercing through her.

"I found you." She said. Her voice was hard, cold like steel.

"Regina?" Uttered Raven and tried to take a step back, but the woman in front of her was faster. She grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, but only to keep her in place. At this moment she knew – this wasn't the other Queen, standing in front of her. It was him, the creature of which they were running from. They had been found, and he used Regina's voice and body to show them that it was too foolish of them to try to escape.

"What have you done to Belghard?!" She demanded in Regina's face. "Is he alive?! Speak!"

Regina chuckled. "He lives." She purred. "But believe me, little one, he wishes to die."

"You, untruthful creature!" Raven sneered at the woman, who tightened her grip.

"I tell no lies, little one." The Evil Queen hissed. "Soon you shall meet him, and soon you shall know."

Raven had to think. It seemed that Regina's body was possessed by the enemy. She had to do something to drive him out, before it was too late.

"Come to me, little one, and no harm will come to your dear brother." Regina's voice offered. It sounded like a predator, who was circling its pray. "Come to me, and I shall let him go. Come to me, and she lives."

"You want her?" Asked Raven, trying to borrow herself more time. "Why?"

"I only want back what you stole from me. You bring her here, to me, and your brother goes free." Regina answered.

"It's a fair deal." Raven spoke, feeling the grip on her throat loosen. "Leave her be, then. Go!"

"Does it mean that you agree, little one?" Smoothly asked Regina.

"It does."

"A wise decision, your Highness." Regina greeted her with a smile, letting go of her throat. "And when shall I expect your arrival?"

"Regina needs to heal first." Stated the Queen, realizing that she needed all the time she could get. "She has broken bones, which need to mend, before she can walk."

"I broke her, yes." The calmness in Regina's voice made Raven sick to the stomach.

"She needs time. Healing spells are slow. Give me fourteen nights and I will bring her to you as promised."

"Very well, little one, you have fourteen nights, starting from now. If I don't have back my Evil Queen on the fifteenth night, however, your brother dies."

"Understood." She nodded. "Now go, she is weak."

Without a word, Regina's body fell limp on the ground. She let out a quiet breath. Raven went over to her and kneeled on the ground next to the woman.

"You're alive." She noted. "Start acting like it." The other Queen answered with a groan.

"My heart…" She whispered. "He found us… He was crushing my heart…"

"I know that he found us. Now we have to go." Raven stated. "Get up, we have no time to waste." She stood up herself, and walked away from the woman.

Behind her, Regina pulled herself from the ground with difficulty, wincing at her every move. When she finally stood up, however, she stood tall and proud; her face deprived of any emotion. The heartless Queen followed the young woman back to the camp, where Raven was already preparing the horses.

"What happened?" Coldly inquired Regina. "I was sure I was dying."

"You were." Shortly replied Raven. "But then he spoke through you."

"And what did he say?" Asked the woman, her face a mask of pure horror for only a second, but a second was all she needed to regain her previous blank face.

Raven turned to her, her eyes empty. "He wants me to bring you to him. If I do, he will set my brother free." She said.

"What was your answer?" Regina's voice was shaking, but the look in her eyes remained firm.

"I agreed. He gave me fourteen nights."

"You…you do know that this is a trick, right?" Questioned the Evil Queen, slowly backing away.

"I do. And that is why we need to trick him first." Raven answered and got on her horse. Regina hesitated a little before getting on her horse herself. "And what exactly are your intentions?"

"I'm going to kill him!" She said, malice spilling out of her mouth, while she urged the horse to go faster.

"And what are your intentions towards me?" Regina shouted from behind, her horse galloping to catch up with the Black Queen.

"I'm going to take your heart back, your Majesty!" Raven answered vigorously. "We ride east."

 **Night One**

9


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Counting** **Nights**

The day had passed in silence. The two Queens had no trouble on the road, except that they almost got run over by a herd of wild horses. By the night they reached a small village and Regina suggested that they rest there until morning. Raven agreed without protesting, explaining to the other Queen that she was in need of a bath and new clothing. She tactlessly implied that Regina couldn't walk around like a convict, and told her that she was in a desperate need of proper clothes and more importantly – shoes, to which the Evil Queen rolled her eyes, but didn't gave her travel companion an answer. She knew that the spoiled brat was right.

They entered the village on foot, leading the horses by the reins. It wasn't hard for them to find an inn, for the village was small. They tied the horses up front and walked in.

"Why don't you let me do the talking?" Asked Regina.

"Because you look like you were eaten by a dragon and then spat back!" Raven snapped at her. "It may sound suspicious. I'll do the talking, you follow behind me. I have a plan."

"What do you… wait!" But it was too late; Raven had already reached the counter with her chin high and her back straight.

"Good evening, Sir." She greeted with a smile. "I would require two rooms. One for me and one for my …servant." Regina growled out behind her.

The old man behind the counter looked puzzled for a moment, but at the young woman before his eyes he saw gold, and gold always brought coins.

"I've only got one spare room, M'lady." He said.

"And who do I have to kill around here, so I can get one more room?" The Queen said sharply. The inn fell silent. All eyes turned on the two women at the counter. The man goggled at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Regina cut in just in time.

"Please, do excuse my… _mistress_ , Sir, she had a very long journey." She said through clenched teeth. The spoiled brat would pay for this! "All we need is just a place to rest until the morning, and some food."

"I've got only one spare room." Repeated the man.

"That would be enough, thank you." Regina said, and turned her gaze to Raven. "Pay him up and let's leave. People are staring!" She whispered sharply at her ear.

"How much do you want for the room you have to offer us?" Haughtily asked the Queen, already preparing golden coins in her hand.

"Seven gold coins for the room and twelve silver coins for the food." He said, reaching his empty palm towards her. "Oh, and since this is one-person room, and you're two, it will cost you double." He added.

Raven did not argue and simply counted the coins to his hand, which led to him giving her a rusty key. He urged them to go after him to a narrow corridor, which was followed by an old staircase. When they reached the second floor, they took a left turn and found themselves in front a plain door.

"Well, this is it – that's your room!" Exclaimed the old man. "Is there something you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, about the food…" Started Regina, but the man interrupted her.

"The food will be served to you when you go back downstairs and ask for it." He explained. "Something else?"

"I'd like a bath. Can you arrange that?" Inquired Raven, staring deadly at the man.

"You paid for the stay and food, you never mentioned anything about a bath." He said firmly. "If you'd want one, then you'll have to pay for it as well."

"You foul - " The Black Queen spoke ominously, but was cut off by Regina, again.

"Pay him up!" She insisted.

"Are you out of -?"

"Pay him up and let's be done with it!" The Evil Queen tried to convince her.

"Very well, then." She said with a glare. "How much do you want?" She gave him a false smile.

"It's only five gold coins, M'lady. Each." The man answered and once again reached his empty palm towards her.

Raven hesitated for a moment. She then looked the man right in the eye and spoke. "I give you one hundred gold coins, only if you bring us the food here and send someone to prepare the bath." She offered.

The old man before her eyes smiled. He always knew it – gold brought coins!

"Thank you, M'lady! I'll go and do as you so kindly asked of me!" He beamed at them and turned his back on the women.

The room was nothing much. The furniture was simple - a bed, one nightstand and one window. They walked around the room in awkward silence, before Regina broke it.

"You said that you're going to take my heart back…?" She said more as a fact than a question.

"I said." Raven confirmed.

"You didn't tell me the rest of your plan, though." The Evil Queen stated.

"There's not much to tell."

"Why fourteen nights?" Regina asked, realizing that she was about to loose her temper.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did he give you fourteen nights?" She repeated.

"Because I told him that you need to heal. He wants you healed." Raven said, looking down to her feet.

"So he can break me again…" The other Queen murmured.

"Come again?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." Regina turned her face to the wall, looking blankly.

"Listen, -" Raven began, but was cut off by Regina's question.

"Is this a trap?!" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Why should it be a trap?" Raven said confused.

"Why are you doing this? All of this?"

"All of…?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Regina snapped. "Us travelling together, you say that you're going to take my heart back, your plans for healing me… I mean, why the hell you would do this if there's not something in for you?!"

"We share one purpose, that's all." The Black Queen explained. "You need your heart back and you want the enemy dead for what he did to you. I, on the other hand, want my brother back and want the enemy dead for he destroyed my kingdom and killed all of my soldiers and subjects. Therefore, because of this, it is my believe that we need to achieve our main purpose together just for the reason that together we have a bigger chance. If I go alone in the wild, I may die. And if you go alone, you will definitely die, because you do not possess your magic. Besides, you are not familiar with these lands."

Regina was silent. She was looking at the spoiled brat, as she was seeing her for the first time. Before she could comment on her companion's words, the door to the room opened and two women entered, carrying two trays of food. They placed them on the bed and left without saying a word. Seconds later, however, they walked back in to the room, followed by two young men, dragging an old tub. Then the men went out of the room and the women followed. When they returned for the third time, the Queens were pissed.

"We're only carrying water, M'ladies." Said one of the women. "For the bath…-"

"We have no need of it, girl!" Coldly replied Raven.

"But… how are you going to take a bath with no water?" Asked the other woman confused.

"Leave!" Commanded Regina and shut the door at their faces. When she turned to Raven, she wasn't surprised to see her filling the tub with hot water using magic.

"So… who goes first?" Regina asked.

"You do."

"And where are you going to be exactly?"

"At the market. We need clothes. And you need shoes."

Regina nodded.

"What size are you?"

"What? Um, eight?"

"Do not play games with me, Regina! There are only three sizes – one, two and three! Which one are you?!"

"Well…two, I suppose…"

"And what about the shoes? Which size are you?"

"Which size are you?" Asked Regina. This realm was really confusing.

"Two."

"Then I'm two as well."

"Good." Raven said. "I shall be back before you know it."

The Evil Queen stood alone at the center of the room, looking at the door. She could hear Raven's footsteps as she was walking away. Before she went over to the tub, Regina locked the door, making sure that no one could get in. She removed her thorn clothing, wincing at her every move. Now, that she was all by herself, she could allow the pain to show on her face. She got in to the hot water with difficulty, but once she was in, she felt better. Just for a moment. And right after this moment, memories invaded her mind, as she was trying to wash the dried blood away. Every touch hurt, but she ignored it, focusing on getting herself clean of the memories, clean of him. As she was scrubbing her skin, she started to remember every wound, every bruise and every scar. She started to remember how she got them and when she got them. She started to remember the details, the words, the pleads. She soon realized that she wasn't cleaning her wounds, she was dragging her nails through them, digging deep in to her flesh, trying to erase the traces of him, replacing them with markings of her own, but as she kept scratching the wounds away, she only caused them to bleed anew. She only let the memories sink deeper in her mind.

' _And then you break."_ She thought. _"You fall to pieces, not able to collect yourself from the ground. You lose everything you hoped to keep close to your blackened heart. You lose yourself; you lose the purest parts of your inner self. And after that darkness descends over you once again. And once again, you're alone with the bitterness of your darkest self possible, which turns out to be your true self. And you cling to it, for it seemed to never left your side, it seemed to never let go of you completely. It seemed to be a part of you for all this time, in which you forgot you were a dark soul. It seemed to be the only part of you that never changed, and instead it waited for your return. Well, it can have it now – you have returned._

 _You have returned for you got broken beyond repair. You know now that no_ _g_ _lue could pick the pieces of you back together; no thread is able to stitch your wounds. For you truly believe that a broken soul can not be repaired, it can not be stitched back.'_

And then she sank. There was nothing. There was no air, no hope, and no faith. There was nothing. She needed nothing. _Revenge._

Regina sat up with a start, feeling like she was awoken from a trance. She let out a scream, but only to deafen it with her palm. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow, she refused to be weak once again.

' _Evil Queens don't cry.'_

When Raven appeared into the room, surrounded by black smoke, she noticed Regina sitting on the bed, with her knees close to her chest. It seemed that the other Queen was lost in her own thoughts and was oblivious of her surroundings. She surely did not hear the banging on the door and the insults, which followed. As Raven moved closely to the bed, she caught a glimpse of something red. Red was covering the floor, red was covering the bed and red was surely covering Regina. She then realized that red meant blood.

"What did you do?!" Raven demanded, looking at the woman in front of her. Regina however did not look at her back. She didn't notice her at all. "Regina?!" Raven tried to speak softly, but to no avail – she didn't know how. It sounded more like a bark than an 'it's alright' voice.

"Regina," She tried again, calming herself. "Do you hear me calling your name?"

The Evil Queen nodded slightly, still not looking at her.

As Raven got closer she was able to see the other Queen's wounds from up close. She could surely tell that the woman in front of her was put through Hell and back and than through Hell again. She reached her hand to touch Regina's shoulder, but the woman moved away, still not looking at her.

"What did he do to you?" Raven uttered.

"Everything." Regina whispered in response.

They did not know what to expect from the future, but they both knew that it would be terrifying. The future that was yet to come was only able to offer them more danger and a lot more of darkness. What they did not know, however, was that at this very moment, their resent future was keeping its eye on them.

 **Night Two**

6


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter** **Four**

 **Monsters** **C** **reate** **M** **onsters**

"I believe you're aware that this shall be painful." Raven warned the other Queen. "And also slow. Healing magic takes its time."

They were sitting in the sand next to a lake, which was near the eastern border of her kingdom. Both of them had left the village early before sunrise, because of what Raven had heard among the people – rumor was spreading that the Black Queen had fallen and a new King had taken her place. If word travelled fast, then they had to run faster, even knowing that they couldn't outrun time.

It was a chilly morning there – out in the open – the wind was a sure sign of winter's inevitable approach. It was piercing through Regina's skin like a million shards of glass, while she was curiously and, yet, suspiciously watching Raven summoning numerous different vials out of nothing. She was kneeling next to the Evil Queen, murmuring words under her breath as flask after flask found its way in her hand. She was intensively placing them on the grey sands beneath their feet, like there was an unspoken order in which the vials should be arranged. Every time one of the tiny bottles found its place on the sand, it shone in a different color.

Both – interest and suspicion rose up in Regina's mind and she couldn't stop the question, which escaped from her lips. "What's this?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"It is called Liquid Magic." Explained the Black Queen. "Don't you have it in your lands?"

Regina sighed with annoyance before answering. "Of course we do!" She said as if it was obvious. "In my realm we call it a potion."

"A _potion_?" Unbelievingly repeated Raven. "It sounds…foreign."

Regina said nothing. She continued to watch as Raven was pointing her finger at every one of the potions between them, making them shine bright in their colors, as if she was bringing meaning in to their own existence.

"This one," she said, motioning at a purple flask, "This one has the ability to clean a fresh injury." She paused for a moment. "And this one is capable of taking care of the bruises." She pointed at a yellow vial. "The one over there, next to your foot – "

"How do you know so much about Healing Magic?" Regina cut her off. "I mean most of the dark sorcerers can't perform healing spells."

"Well, I can."

"That, I can see!" Regina retorted. "I'm asking how it is possible. You clearly have dark magic."

"I have many skills." Raven replied not looking at her travelling companion.

"That's not an answer to my question." Regina stated.

For a few moments Raven remained silent.

"My father." She finally answered. "My father had Light Magic. He was an excellent healer."

"Did he teach you Healing Magic?" Asked Regina.

"He taught me many things." Said Raven. "He taught me how to heal, he taught me to read people; he taught me how to use the sword and how to shoot with a bow. He witnessed my first kill…he was so proud of me back then."

"I thought that your father had Light Magic…I don't understand."

"My father was a very complex man. He did not only have magic – he had the prototype of magic, and he used it fairly." Said the Black Queen and took one of the fallen leafs off the ground. She then stared at it for a moment and transformed it in to a brown piece of fabric. "Where would you like me to start from?" She turned to Regina.

"Excuse me?"

"With the healing process...?" Explained the girl. "You seem to have various kinds of injuries. Where would you like me to start from?"

"How should I know?!" Regina exclaimed irritated. "You're the expert in Healing Magic – you should know better."

"Very well, then. We start from the fresh injuries." Raven said and opened one of the little flasks with a gesture of her hand. "It may sting a little." She added as she poured it over the cloth. The Evil Queen flinched when the fabric touched her skin, but did not utter a sound. She heard Raven mumbling incantations more to herself, than to the piece of fabric, and was surprised to see the gashes closing after her touch. The Black Queen was using both of her hands – one was holding the soaked fabric and the other was hovering over the wounded wrists of the woman in front of her. Her eyes were closed, but her hands moved in rhythm with the incantations. The magic, which Regina felt in the air around them, was warm and comforting. It somehow felt soft.

As she continued to watch her injuries being cured, she wandered what would it be like if she had the proper teacher? A teacher to show her what's right and what's wrong; a teacher to guide her to the right direction, instead of forcing her in to darkness. She wondered what would it be like if she had a chance to start all over…would she make the same choices? The same mistakes? She always wished that her mother could teach her more than to rip hearts out. She secretly wished that her mother could teach her how to be caring and a truly good person, instead of taking all that she had and turning it in to ashes. Yes, the Dark One may have created his monster, but if it wasn't for Cora, there wouldn't be a place for the monster inside of her at all.

"This is going to be really painful." Raven informed the woman. "Be prepared."

Regina said nothing and simply nodded her head. She was never afraid of pain. She always endured what life threw at her and in her life, she knew well, that there was a lot of pain. Most of it she inflicted on others, but a lot of it was inflicted on her. But what followed next was impossible to explain. It was something that she had never experienced before. She couldn't call it pain, for it was taking over her body with such force, that she thought that she was going to pass out. It was a hard, cold feeling, piercing through every inch of her, blocking both her mind and her body. She wanted to scream, but no sound came from her lips. She breathed in sharply and shut her eyes, hoping that it would end soon. She could hear the brat's voice, but she couldn't understand a word, as if she was talking in a different language. Probably she was.

Regina didn't know how much time had passed when it was finally over. She realized that she was clenching her fists, shaking. She carefully took another deep breath and slowly let it out. When no pain followed, she then looked at the young woman still kneeling next to her.

"What was that?!" Regina asked shocked.

"A spell, one of my own making." Answered Raven.

"For what, torture?!" The Evil Queen snapped back at her.

"For healing the internal damage." Explained the other Queen. "But you impressed me, though – you did not let a sound out of your lips. And my men always scream when I perform it on them."

"Did you create this spell?" Unbelievingly asked Regina.

"I did, yes." Raven nodded. "I created many other spells. Most of them I do use for torture, but this one is the only one I have for healing."

"It seems that you're not so useless after all." Regina commented and a small smile appeared on her face. "Are we going to continue?"

"No, that's enough for today." Declined the girl. "We have a long day of riding and you need your strength."

"Where are we going?"

"We keep heading east. In fact, we have no time – the Sun is high in the skies, which means that it is almost mid-day. We have to get on the horses and travel fast before the day is out." Without another word said, the women collected the flasks from the ground and prepared to leave, but not before Raven erased all traces of them being there at all.

They didn't stop to rest all day, the horses were galloping as fast as they could, taking them closer to the border of her kingdom. When the Moon was up in the skies, the Black Queen slowed down her stallion, and so did Regina.

"We can not continue ahead anymore." Raven announced. "It is dangerous. We shall make camp and leave at first light in the morning." The young woman got off her horse and started to prepare the camp. Regina followed behind her, already unpacking her own bags. She looked around in a search of a place to lay her blankets, but found only more rocks. There was nothing else.

"How am I supposed to get some sleep at a place like that?!" She said dissatisfied and tossed the blankets on the ground.

"You're not. We can not fall asleep here." Said Raven.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Regina retorted sarcastically.

"No, I mean that we must not fall asleep – the Stone Desert is enchanted."

"What do you mean, like cursed?"

"Indeed. Whoever falls asleep here never wakes up."

"Like a sleeping curse?"

"No, not exactly. Look around you and tell me what do you see."

Regina did as she was told. Everywhere she looked, she could see stones and rocks in different size and shape, but no sleeping people.

"I see nothing but rocks." She said.

"Exactly my point." Raven sat on one of the stones.

To Regina it looked like a statue of a sitting human being. When Raven fashioned a fireball with her hand and Regina was able to see the landscape surrounding them, she looked more carefully and noticed that the flame, which the other Queen made, was placed in something that looked like hands. Hands that were reaching out to something. She then looked closely and discovered that the hands were attached to a body, another stone statue that was kneeling among the rocks.

"Wait…" She said in a low voice. "Are those… _people_?"

"They are. All of them. People, beasts and birds." Raven confirmed calmly. "This is what I'm trying to say – if you fall asleep here, you turn to stone by the first morning light."

"Who did this? Did you…?"

"No, this curse was casted by a Goddess, named Xandrya. Legend says that she had the most beautiful voice someone could ever hear. Her voice sounded like music, causing everyone who heard it to fall in to a blissful sleep. She was so fair, that all who ever saw her were not able to take her beauty and bowed down to their knees. She is said to be the purest of them all, loving all living beast and unable of harm." Raven said. "That was until she met a young prince, who did not fall to his knees at her sight. Instead he looked right at her and vouched his love and loyalty and asked her to be his wife. She said yes, believing that this was true love and everything was beautiful between them, until one day he did not return to her. She started searching for him and after many days she found him here, bleeding to death. She tried to save him with her powers, but was unable to heal her lover – the wound was deadly. She did not have any other option but to sing to him, knowing that at least he will die peacefully, in his sleep. She took him in her arms and holding him close to her heart, she started to sing, but a dark sorcerer appeared behind her and the body of her betrothed, and using the darkest of magic, he killed the Goddess. And right before her last breath, she swore that his pain will be eternal and with her dying heart, she sang the Last Song, causing him and every living beast around her to fall asleep and then turned them in to stone."

Regina was listening, mesmerised by the story. "And what happened? Didn't the curse break when she died?" She asked.

"No, it didn't, for she is not dead." Explained Raven. "People say that right before her heart's last beat, she turned herself into stone. They say that at night, she sings. That's why it is so important that we must stay awake through the night. If we fall asleep, we're done for."

"Then what are we doing here?!" Exclaimed the Evil Queen, panic slightly visible in her voice. "Let's leave! Now!"

"Alright, go."

Regina didn't move a muscle.

"Do you want to leave?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do!" Regina confirmed. "But when I think about leaving, I feel like I can't move, I feel heavy. Like I'm made of… stone."

"I feel the same." Raven said. "We can not leave, not until first morning light."

"Then what do we do?" Inquired Regina.

"We keep ourselves awake. We talk."

The Evil Queen sighed. "Fine." She said. "What do we talk about?"

"How about you tell me your story and after that I tell you mine?" Suggested Raven.

"Very well, then." The other Queen agreed. "My name is Regina and I come from a realm, called the Enchanted Forest. There I was called The Evil Queen, even though I don't see myself as evil. I always believed that I was doing the right thing; I was driven by revenge on those who destroyed my life." Regina started. "I wasn't always dark, I wasn't keen of using magic. In fact, I was afraid of it, because of my mother."

"Your mother had magic?" Inquired Raven.

"She did, yes. She had Dark Magic and she used it to poison my life. She was never a good person, not that I can remember. My mother used her magic to control others, including me. She destroyed me. She was the beginning of my road to darkness." Regina was walking around the fire, her gaze lost in space. She knew that if she wanted to stay awake, she had to keep moving. She was sure that if she didn't, she would fall asleep at the moment. "I was desperately in love with our stable boy, Daniel, and we were planning to escape together, until the King in our lands asked my hand in marriage. I was shocked and deprived of words, so my mother accepted the proposal instead of me. The King had a young daughter, who I had saved earlier and she saw me kissing Daniel, she saw me telling him that we have to run away sooner than we planned. I told her that I did not love her father, I explained to her everything about true love and I swore her not to tell anyone. But my mother was sly, she always knew how to confuse a young mind, so she made the little girl tell her my secret, assuring her that all she wanted was to help me be happy. With my mother's kind of help, I ended up crying over my lover's dead body and my mother was responsible for his death. She ripped his heart out in front of my eyes and crushed it in to ash. I then swore that I will never stop until I see Snow White, the princess, dead." She paused for a moment, unconsciously sitting down. She then realized that she had made a big mistake. She froze for a moment, but then decided to keep talking, believing that if she continued to talk, she would not fall asleep.

Opposite of her, Raven was listening intensely, like her life depended on this. It did.

Regina did not stop talking, telling her the story of her life, explaining that she was forced to marry the King even if she did not love him. She told the other Queen that as the years passed by, her life in the cold castle was a long lasting nightmare; she told her that she felt like a prisoner in there, she often felt like a slave to the little princess – Snow White, and invisible to the King. She told her that she felt more alone than ever, she felt unloved and unnoticed. She said that even though she was the Queen, she often felt like she was the Queen of nothing – that she herself was nothing. Desperation was hanging above her like a cloud, threatening to rain itself upon her and wash her life away.

And then he came into her life, offering her his hand with a promise of a better life, freedom and power. She took his arm with doubt, fear and hesitation and he showed her a new point of view – a darker one. She was terrified and yet mesmerized by the view - a view, in which she was in control. She worshiped him for that. He was her savior and her destroyer. A man, titled The Dark One, who did everything possible to turn her dark, who made her follow her mother's steps. The man who turned her in to a monster. After all, she told her, monsters create monsters. She told her that she was so tortured by the thought of revenge, that she made him create a dark curse for her. A curse, which would transport all of the Enchanted Forest's folk in to a new land, a land without magic. A chance to start over. A true chance for her to get revenge on princess Snow White. She did not stop talking; explaining in detail all that had happened since the curse was created, telling her about all the sacrifices she had to make to achieve her goals, and the sacrifices she had yet to make, including killing the one she loved most, until they both heard a whisper. A whisper of a song. The Last Song.

 **Night Three**


	5. Chapter Five

**I apologize for the late update. Thank you for the reviews and favorites, they mean a lot to me!**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time, and no money are made out of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **If We Survive To Tell The Story**

It had started as nothing more than a distant echo, slowly increasing to a wordless bliss, which filled the air. It crept through the stones around them, circling the two former Queens, leaving them with no other option, but to listen. It was a melody, which shouldn't exist, for no music was as captivating as this pure heart's creation. They did not need to understand the words of the Song, to know what the Goddess was singing of. They were able to feel all the emotion, which was pouring over them like poisoned rain.

The Queens just sat there, on the stones, unable to utter a sound, feeling as the Song was taking over them, wrapping itself around their bodies, slightly squeezing; even more slightly suffocating. It spread over them almost unnoticeably, little by little invading their minds, leaving nothing but the tunes and promises of true love, true loss and eternal suffering. It left them paralyzed, unable to move. All they could do was to watch at each other in horror, knowing what the Last Song could bring.

" _This cannot be the end of me!"_ Raven thought, trying to outshout the song, which was filling her mind. She imagined her voice strong and heavy, heavier than iron. But the look in her eyes was able to show the fear, which was taking over her. The Black Queen could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the moment Regina's voice fell silent.

Regina, however, was sitting stiffly in her place, not showing any emotion. The horror, which was raging inside of her mind, was well hidden behind a blank mask on her features. She did not picture herself in a situation like this one at all, and she was clueless of what to do, too terrified to try to move. Counting the seconds passing by, she tried to keep her mind busy, focusing on breathing, even when her short breaths got caught up in her throat; she still fought, not allowing the Song to sink in. In front of her she could see that her travelling companion was frozen in her seat and the Evil Queen soon realized that Raven was gone. In front of her, the young woman was slowly, but inevitably turning into stone. Regina's sight widened at the view of the girl - sitting unmoving like a doll, with her eyes closed, and her blank mask fell from her face, revealing her horrified expression. If she had her heart in her chest, Regina was sure that she would feel it in her throat, suffocating her. She was staring in pure horror at the Black Queen's transformation. In her mind, she knew that there was no escaping this newly death sentence. She knew that this was the end. Watching the girl turn to stone in front of her eyes made it sure that the possibility of her survival just broke to pieces. This former Black Queen might have been a spoiled brat and definitely an idiot, but Regina knew that without her, she could never make it out of this alive. She was sure that the young woman in front of her was the way to her happy ending. The way to her revenge.

And without even thinking, The Evil Queen stood up. She rose from the rock with grace and determination, like a real Queen would do, instantly feeling the Song silencing in her mind, as if confused of what had just happened. She felt its power wearing off like winter being chased away by summer. She could hear the Goddess' cry outs but it was nothing compared to her will to survive. It was nothing compared to the urge to stand and fight for the brief remainings of herself, for the brief remaining of hope.

Now standing on her feet, Regina moved closely to the other woman sitting opposite of her. She made a step towards her – her mind clear of all thought. But all that it took was that one single step, to make the stone statues around them to start moving. Rock by rock, they all rose from the ground and slowly began circling the two women. One – standing still in her track, and the other – unmoving like a sculpture. Left with no other option and to time to think at all, Regina ran. But instead of running away from the scene, she ran towards Raven. She stopped right in front of her, and knelt on the ground, looking up at her vacant face.

"Raven…" She breathed out. "Raven, wake up!" She tried to shake her runaway companion from her deadly slumber, but to no avail – the girl was already hard as stone. "Raven!" She shouted, more to the night than to the Black Queen, panic rising in her voice. In her mind, the Song began to play again - quietly, but loud enough to try to tempt her to give away the little that she had left – her emotions, her memories, herself.

As the stone statues continued to approach the former Queens, Regina looked around her and Raven's still form in hope that there would be something she could use to defend herself with, but all she could see were nothing but more rocks and stone statues, which were approaching them. She felt the ground beneath her feet shaking and moments later it started to crack, allowing numerous pairs of dirty hands to reach out towards the skies, but only to be broken and crushed by the stone statues as they continued to get closer to the woman.

Regina hung desperately to Raven's cold shoulders, as the ground beneath them cracked open and she could see a shadow reaching out its skinny hand, wrapping its fingers around her ankle. She then realized that she had run in the wrong direction. The hand immediately started to pull her down and she tried to kick it off with her other foot, which caused her to loose her grip on Raven's shoulders. She was hanging off the stone statue of the Black Queen with one hand, and the other was desperately trying to find something to hold on to, while another hand reached out and gripped her ankle, digging its nails into her flesh, dragging her downwards. She let out a scream of pain as another pair of hands reached out and got hold of her other foot, nails cutting through her skin, pulling her towards them.

"Raven!" She cried out, hopeless that any help would come at all. Kicking as hard as she could, she tried to free herself from the strong grip of the two pairs of hands, which were still pulling her down with all the strength they could possibly had. Not a moment had passed, and Regina's hand let go of Raven's statue, her nails leaving a trail as she tried to hold on to something; her last attempts to fight before she was dragged down to Gods know where. Another scream followed, a scream out of pure fear, as she found herself being pulled halfway into the earth. She was grasping at the dirt in Raven's stone feet, still tragically trying to find something to hold on to, until she saw a glimpse of silver – one of Raven's numerous daggers. With all the strength she had left, Regina stretched her arm towards it, and once the blade was in her hand she used all of her power to strike at the stone, childishly hoping that the knife won't break. It didn't.

The ground shook again, causing her to grasp harder at the dry soil – her last attempt to survive, which was of no use, because one of the hands, soon followed by a deadly pale face, dug its fingers in to her thigh, causing her to let out another scream of pain.

The last thing Regina saw, while she was mercilessly dragged underground, was a single stream of blood, which was trickling through Raven's stone knee. Then darkness took over.

XXX

She could feel rough hands on her body, as someone was placing her on a hard surface. She could hear distant voices arguing about something… about her.

"Is this a present?" Playfully asked a male voice.

"No, she is not for you." Calmly answered a female's one.

Something softer was placed under her head, while a pair of gentler hands lifted her dress above her hips. She felt her hair being removed from her face.

"Such dark beauty… it radiates from her!" The male's voice exclaimed. Then she felt a hand caressing her face, softly resting on her cheek. "You couldn't get someone like her around here."

"Because she is not from around here." Said the female voice. "This one comes from another world. Now back off."

She felt as the same hand, which was rested on her cheek move down to her neck, stroking the vicious bite that laid there. "By the Gods, did a monster bit her neck off?!" Asked the male voice.

"Probably." Absently answered the female voice. "Go now, I need to work here."

"What are you going to do? Fix her up, or fix her up your way?"

"I'm going to heal her." Whispered the female voice, as if to Regina, than to the male voice. "So when Raven comes down, she would be ready."

"What?!" Asked the male voice, shocked. "Raven is coming?"

"Yes." Stated the female voice, and Regina felt relief overwhelming her body. She was alive!

"Here?!" Exclaimed the male voice, sounding somehow terrified.

"Yes."

The two of them fell silent for a few minutes and then the male voice spoke again, "That should be fun."

"You shall behave!" The female voice said in a warning tone.

"Only if she behaves!" He replied, clearing himself in advance.

"Finn!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go upstairs to check the boundaries, make sure that no one else is coming for dinner." The voice of Finn stated and she heard his steps walking away.

A heavy silence followed, as the male, named Finn, had gone, leaving Regina in the hands of the female. To her surprise, nothing followed. She didn't feel any hands touching her, and, in fact, she didn't feel her body at all. Panic quickly took over her mind and fear started building up inside her, but before she could do anything, she heard the female voice speaking calmly to her.

"You can open your eyes." The voice said. "I know you have awakened."

Regina did nothing.

" _No one will harm you here, I give you my word."_ She heard in her mind. After a few more moments of silence, she furtively opened her eyes. In front of her stood the strangest young woman she'd ever seen.

Her clothing was ragged and it looked like it was made of all kinds of different fabrics and colors; none of the pieces matched the other and it was roughly sewed, like the person who made it did not know how to use a needle and a thread very well. Then it was her hair – it was deep red - you wouldn't see this kind of red hair in the Enchanted Forest. It was wild, clotted and extremely long. There were braids visible here and there, but most of it was disheveled locks. But the strangest thing about the woman was her eyes, or the deep fresh wounds, which took place where her eyes should be. Regina gasped at the view, but said nothing. The woman smiled at her direction.

"Do not be frightened, Your Majesty. I'm here to help." Said the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?" The Evil Queen asked with a hoarse voice. "What did you do to me, I can't feel my body!"

"My name is Freya. And you are in my home." The woman answered. "You are not able to feel your body, because I cast a healing spell upon your injuries. It's a quite painful journey to endure, so I decided to numb you until you're completely healed. But worry not, Regina, for it will only take a few minutes."

"How do you know my name?!" The Queen asked in a demanding tone.

"Sadly, I know a lot of things. Not only about you, but about everything and everyone else." Freya said.

"Are you a seer?" Regina inquired.

"I have many gifts, but yes, a seer was one of them."

"Was?"

"Yes, until two moons ago I was. Now, I'm finally blind." The woman smiled to herself.

"So…" Regina began, but then decided to keep it to herself. She started to feel nervous.

"Please, continue." Said the seer. "I already know what you're going to say. I already know what is going to happen from now on."

"So you know why I'm here?"

"I do, yes."

"And you know what's going to happen?"

"Like I already said, yes. But there is something I do not know. Why?"

"Excuse me?" Regina blinked in confusion. If she could move, she was sure that she'd run away from this place and this conversation.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I…" Regina faltered. "I have no other choice." She said.

"There's always a choice." Freya whispered.

"No, not for me. I have to do this." Regina stated.

Silence fell over them once again, as Regina was doing her best not to make eye contact, knowing that it was completely impossible, but something in this woman made her feel uneasy and ashamed.

"She would die for you." Freya quietly broke the silence, but to Regina her words felt like a scream inside her mind. They felt heavy and unbearable. "Did you know this?"

"No." Was Regina's short answer. She couldn't say anything else.

"I have known Raven for over seventy years, and up until you entered her life, she was loyal only to her blood. She would do anything to protect her now diseased brother. And now there's you. You are the first person I know of, for whom Raven would give her life for."

"I…"

"Tell me, what is so special about you that she is ready to sacrifice everything in your name?" Asked Freya.

"I don't know." Regina muttered. "I'm nothing special, really."

"Obviously you are. I've never seen Raven acting like this before. You must be…"

"Wait!" Regina interrupted, hanging on the opportunity to change the subject. "Did you just say that Belghard is dead?!"

"Killed." Freya said. "On the night you decided to bathe in your blood."

Regina said nothing. She knew that there was nothing to be said. But there was a lot to be felt – guilt, remorse, and then hatred. Hatred towards herself, because any of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her and her desire for vengeance.

"Like I said," Freya continued. "You must be special."

"No, I am not special. I'm selfish."

"How well do you know Raven anyway? I sincerely doubt that she told you much about her during the time you spend with her?"

"I don't know much about her, truly. We mostly talk about me." Regina uttered. "I know about her father and about her brother. I also know that she's really old… even if she acts like a spoiled… well, child."

"War can do terrible things to a being. And Raven has been through many of those." Freya said. "Too many battles never do well on one's soul."

"Tell me about it." Regina stated sarcastically.

"Would you like to know more about her?"

"More about whom?"

"Well, Raven, of course!"

Her mind started screaming at her to say no, but all that came out of her lips was the question "Why?"

"Because probably you'd change your mind and your intentions after you hear her story." Freya said with a voice full of hope.

"I can't change my mind. I need this." Regina said bitterly.

"What you need to know is that there's always another way, but we can talk about you if you want." Suggested the seer. "Even though I doubt that."

"You're right, tell me about Raven. I'd rather keep the topic off of me."

"Where would you like me to start from?" Freya asked.

"I don't know. You can probably tell me how the Hell did she end up like this?"

The seer became silent for a few moments. For Regina it felt like forever.

When she finally spoke, however, her voice sounded distant – like she wasn't there at all. It was like she wasn't remembering what Raven must've told her, but more like she was re-living it.

"Raven was never raised by her mother. In fact, she was traded to her father for a scroll. You see, her mother was an extremely powerful dark witch. All she craved was power; she never cared for anything else."

"Sounds familiar." Regina inserted, reminded of her own mother.

"So when she found out she was with child, she found an opportunity. She traded her infant baby for a scroll."

"What kind of scroll?" Regina asked.

"A scroll, which held the answer to many of her questions. A scroll, which was embedded with the True Knowledge, if handled properly. There is nothing known for Raven's mother after that day; nobody knows if she lived or died. Raven was raised by Gallahar – one of the first wizards ever existed. He was the pure prototype of magic. And he was older than the Moon itself; he was Self - Created, and all by the purity of the First Raw Magic. He had already made the Creation of Self, and after that he made the Creation of Another – Belghard. And when he took the infant in his arms, he looked at it, and without knowing its gender, he gave it a name – Raven – to be free and strong; and to look at the world from above. From this day forward he loved the child with all of his heart and gave her everything she needed. He taught her the Knowledge of Thongs, he taught her the Skill of the Sword; he told her about compassion, about love and about creation. And he knew, he always knew, that there was darkness hiding in the shadows of her heart – always threatening to take over, for deep in her soul, she was a dark one. And he knew it well."

"So, you're saying that evil _is_ born and not made?" Intruded Regina.

"I never said that. A person is born with a pure heart, Regina. What follows next in to one's life and the choices made is what defines us after all. No one is born evil, but every one has the potential to become one." Freya explained.

"So it wasn't the darkness in her blood what made her like this?" Regina asked.

"No, it wasn't. But I can not say it didn't help. It was after her father's Self-Destruction when Raven took the Dark Path. She couldn't take the grief. She blamed the others First Wizards for his perish; she wanted revenge."

"Wait, didn't you say that he was the first wizard or something?" Regina cut in.

"The first of Seven. There were seven First Wizards existing. But one by one, they became drunk with power and started to eliminate themselves. Gallahar was the first to Self-Create, but others followed. And those others started to fight among themselves for power over the mortal folk. All that Gallahar did was to make the decision to walk out of the world and die. You see, back then they thought of life differently. Or at least Gallahar did. He believed that one has three main porpoises in life: to Self Create, to Create Another and to Self Destruct. For him, he fulfilled his porpoise, but Raven couldn't accept this. And after his death, she became obsessed with ways to bring him back. She started meddling in the darkest of magic, but all of her attempts lead to nothing. Belghard tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen – she was in too deep already. The only choice that he had was to follow, or lose his sister forever. And step after step, he fell into darkness with her."

"What happened when Raven realized that there was no way to bring their father back to life?" Regina asked.

"What could've happened? She became angry. Angry with herself and her lack of abilities, angry with everything that surrounded her at the time. She started craving more dark magic, in hope that she will gain enough power to bring her father back. She had to learn the hard way that what she wanted the most was unachievable."

"And? What did she do then?" Regina asked impatiently.

She laid there, on the cold piece of surface, all of a sudden intrigued by the story. She wanted to know more. She didn't know why she was so interested in Raven's background, but at that moment, all that she wanted was to know everything, even if it meant that she would realize what a horrible person she was in the end. Now she understood Raven's reasons completely. After all, Regina did the same thing in hope to bring Daniel back. And she, too, learned the hard way that things you want most are impossible to achieve.

"Still, she didn't give up." Freya continued with the story. "She started searching for other people to do it for her – shamans, necromancers, witches. She crossed between realms and didn't take no for an answer. The ones who refused her met their death quickly. Others, who claimed they can do it, were mercilessly tortured and butchered. They met their death far worse than the ones who simply declined. Then she became addicted. She believed that if she couldn't bring a life upon someone not living, than she'd take as many as she could. Destruction is addictive, Regina, I hope you know that." The seer said as a matter of fact. Regina didn't reply. She knew very well how addictive it was, for she herself was already an addict.

"By the way," Freya inserted. "I believe that the healing process is completed so I shall remove the spell I've cast to numb your body. I warn you that you will probably feel some discomfort and maybe nausea, but other than that you are going to be fine." The woman lifted her hands and simply waved them in Regina's direction. At first, the Evil Queen felt nothing, but as she slowly became aware of her body being attached to her head, she felt the contents of her otherwise empty stomach fighting their way up to her throat, demanding to be released. She tried to sit up, but it only felt worse. Her head started pounding and the world started spinning fast around her; she couldn't see straight and everything became blurry. She felt a hand on her shoulder, slightly pushing her to lie down again. She then heard a voice say something, but her brain refused to register it. Moments later, she felt the hand move from her shoulder up to her forehead and she could hear a voice in her mind, telling her that she'll be all right and it shall take only a few minutes. She recognized it as the voice of Freya, who was patiently standing beside her. Slowly, minute after minute the nausea passed and she started to feel better. She silently thanked the red haired woman and gave her a tired smile. Freya returned the smile and was about to say something, but her attention was drown towards someone shouting in the distance. Regina recognized the voice immediately – it was Raven. She could hear her yelling and cursing as her voice became closer, and she heard another voice laughing and making sarcastic remarks on her appearance. Freya seemed somehow overjoyed of the former Black Queen's visit and rushed out of the room to meet her, leaving Regina all by herself. She slowly sat up and looked around, wondering if it was a good idea to follow the seer and meet Raven. She stood up, but had to sit back again, because the world wasn't done spinning. She lifted a hand to cover her eyes and when she lowered it down, she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. It wasn't Raven who stood in front of her – it was a muscular blonde man, and he was smiling. Regina instinctively backed away, narrowing her gaze to the stranger. He made a careless step towards her and pushed a stray of hair from his face.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He said, slightly laughing. She recognized him as the male voice she heard earlier - the voice of Finn. Behind him, the voice of Raven was loudly approaching. Regina said nothing to the man, whose smirk grew wilder and wilder. He made another step towards Regina, who backed away further.

"Keep your distance!" Regina snarled at him. "I demand that you stay the hell away from me, or Gods help me…"

"You'll do what, love?" He interrupted. Regina gave him a burning glare, but remained silent – she knew that without her magic she couldn't do much to defend herself. "It's not like you can fight me, and believe me, I'm not here to harm you." He said.

"What do you want then?" Regina's tone was colder than ice. He made another step towards her, which caused her to make one step back.

"To meet you." He said with a grin. "You can hardly see a rear beauty like yourself around here. All I want is to know your name."

"Get lost!" She growled at him. He laughed and made another step closer, which lead Regina to make another step back, this time hitting the raw stone wall.

"Now, now, My Lady, is that a way to treat your host?" He asked. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" He made one final step and found himself right in front of Regina, who froze in her spot. Still, she held her head high and was ready to make a sarcastic remark, but was interrupted by the unknown male. "Your beauty is enchanting." He purred.

"Believe me, you little imbecile, if I had my magic I'd give you an enchantment you wouldn't forget in years!" She spat at him. In a second, his smile grew darker and his gray eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Did you just threaten me, love?" He asked innocently, but she knew danger when she saw one. Seconds later his hand was reaching for her throat, the smile disappearing from his face. At this moment she regretted that she never learned how to fight. She regretted always relying on magic, because now, when she was deprived of her powers, she realized that there was nothing she could do to protect herself. The hand never reached its destination; instead he placed his index finger on her lips and gently traced them. "Do not ever do that again." He said slowly. Her breath caught up in her sore throat, but before she could give a sassy reply, she saw a figure at the entrance of the room. It was Raven. An extremely pissed off, bleeding, wounded and almost standing on her feet Raven, but still – it was Raven. She made a limping step in to the room, flinching when her heavy bleeding knee rejected to support her, but it didn't stop her from going forward. She looked at Finn with such malice in her eyes, which made Regina shiver. She never had seen Raven like that before. If looks could kill, Finn wouldn't be standing there right now.

"You remove yourself from her right now, Finn, or I shall take that finger of yours and make you blind yourself with it." Raven said with a voice so low, it almost didn't sound like her own. She watched closely as Finn stepped away from Regina, his smile renewed on his features. He gestured to Raven and then to Regina, who still stood frozen by the wall.

"No harm done, Raven, do calm yourself!" He tried to say it as a joke, but his joke caused Raven to reach for one of her daggers, which were hidden underneath her thorn clothing. A hand landed on hers before she could grab a knife and held it firmly. Freya.

"Excuse my brother, Raven. You know how he is." The seer said softly.

The former Black Queen said nothing, but slightly nodded her head. She then watched as Finn slowly walked out of the room, with his hands raised and a mocking smile on his face. At the entrance, he looked at the still unmoving Regina and said, "Until we meet again, My Lady.", and left. Raven made an attempt to go after him, but her wounded knee strongly protested against her decision and Freya caught her just in time.

"Don't." Freya said quietly. "You know him; you know that he's only trying to enrage you."

"He's been doing that for a very long time." Raven retorted.

"You know he means no harm." Freya tried to assure her.

"I know." Raven said with bitterness in her voice. "But she doesn't." She then looked at Regina, who released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You're alive." Regina stated as a matter of fact and gave the other Queen a small smile.

"I am, yes." Raven replied. "I can not be killed so easily, Your Majesty. You better keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope to write the next and probably last chapter sooner than I did this one. Comments are more than welcomed!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 **The Price and The Favor**

It was after the former Black Queen had made sure of Regina's surviving at the moment and then limping her way out of the room, while wildly using an extremely vulgar language under her breath, followed by a silent Freya, when Regina finally had the chance to take in her surroundings. It turned out that she wasn't in a room after all. It was more like an underground cave. The premises were small and poorly lit – a lone candle was placed in a corner, giving the atmosphere in the room a gloomy touch. The ceiling was low and the walls were raw. Her previous thought was that they were made of stone, but when she looked closer, she saw that they looked like someone started to dig a hole in the dirt underground and had stopped when they decided that the hole is big enough to fit a body or two. This someone then placed stones of a different shape and size, and sloppily mounted them together to form something that could borrow the name of a bed. That someone then probably stood at the entrance of the hole, looking with satisfaction upon their creation and wondered how many more of those they could make.

The Evil Queen dusted off some dirt from her already blood-soaked, dirty and torn remaining of her dress and looked at her hands with disgust. She never felt so dingy in her life. Sure, she had her share of blood splatters on her skin and clothing, or mud at the hem of her gown, but never before she was dragged underground by two extremely pale human–like creatures with bony hands and long claws, while trying to wake a human statue so they could fight their way out of a place, full with walking stones, which were trying to get them. Only so that later on she could wake up in a place, which smelled odd and having to meet the strangest woman, who happened to know everything about her and possibly about everybody else, and her insolent brother, who probably thought that muscles and good looks are everything you need in life. And all of that, so she could lay exposed and unable to move on a bed made of rocks, while hearing the story of the person she spent the last five days with, only to find out that her travelling companion was a crazy psychopath and a mass murderer, who also happened to be ready to give her life for her.

She couldn't believe that what had started with an 'I'm stuck with you' sentence, turned out to be a complicated life – threatening adventure, of which now she couldn't see the future of, or if there was any future at all. Of one thing, however, she was sure of – she had made a friend, and the realization of this hit her like a cold winter storm.

The Evil Queen never believed that there'd come a moment when she would start to care for her runaway partner or even feel relief at the fact the spoiled brat was alive. At the beginning of their journey, all that Regina thought of the other Queen was nothing more than her being a spoiled and insolent child, who thought way too high of herself; she found her to be annoying and unbearable to be around. She found her to be arrogant, demanding and selfish and also ignorant for the world which was surrounding her. And during only five days from their first encounter, she found that Raven could be also strong, funny in a very twisted way, and somehow even caring. She found her to be foolishly brave and also, a very skilled witch.

She mused over the thought of how a chain of events and a few conversations, combined with sarcastic comments and witty replies, could affect on two completely different people. She then realized that earlier that night, when The Song took over the fallen Black Queen, Regina didn't think of herself; she didn't think to save herself. Instead, her thought went to Raven first, her instincts acting on their own accord, screaming loudly in her mind that she had to save the other woman. The surprise quickly took over her, as she found herself smiling at the thought of her caring about Raven as well. Her smile faded the moment she remembered their first meeting and the reason for it. She knew it, deep down she knew it well, but it felt like just now she truly realized that everything that had happened was her fault. Raven had lost everything because of Regina – the only remaining of her family – her brother; her kingdom; her armies and her subjects. Guilt started building up inside the Evil Queen, but soon it was chased away by a sharp pain in her chest – a reminder of why she was there and what was her task. She once again felt her heart being squeezed, as if to tell her that she's being watched. She knew it then, at this very moment – she had to get away; she had to leave, so she could give Raven her best chance in surviving; that was the least she could do for her. She had to go for she now knew how their adventure was going to end. She knew the price. And knowing Raven, she was sure that she'd pay it without hesitation. And now, after everything they've been trough, Regina couldn't afford it.

Hearing the distant voices of Freya and the former Black Queen arguing over something, Regina realized that this was her chance to leave, and save her new friend. She made a step towards the exit of the improvised room, but was stopped by the familiar feeling of suffocating. Only moments later she was on her knees again, gasping for air, frantically clutching her throat, as she felt her life being ruthlessly squeezed away. She desperately made an attempt to rise, but another hard squeeze followed, which left her panting on the ground. Still, she refused to give up and made another pathetic attempt to get up, but the following squeeze deprived her body of supporting her will, this time leaving her unconscious on the ground.

"So, tell me Raven, what is so special about her?" Freya asked. She was kneeling at the Black Queen's feet, distractedly placing some herbs over Raven's wounded knee. She had already cleaned the wound with water and she was somehow been able to stop the bleeding, before she started the healing procedure. She had explained to her guest that this kind of injury could not be healed with magic, because the wound had been inflicted while Raven was under a very ancient and powerful spell - a spell, which the Evil Queen was somehow able to break - leaving Freya with the only option left – to do it without magic, or, as Raven sarcastically implied, _'the slow way'_.

"What, Regina?" Raven asked and a hiss of pain followed. Of course, Raven had firmly refused the seer's proposal to numb her body in order for her not to feel any pain, which now caused Freya to put up with the silent 'Bloody hell's' of the former Queen and the much louder and far more colorful profanities, which she hissed and barked at the seer. "She…." She began and then breathed out quickly, shutting her eyes firmly at the feeling of the potion which now Freya poured on her fresh wound.

If going with her first thought, she would say that there's nothing special about her runaway companion, but in the present circumstances Raven allowed her mind to come up with a second thought. A second thought which was not helpful at all. In fact, what the second thought brought Raven was a question: 'Why?'

Why was she so determined to help the woman, who was responsible for her disgrace? The woman, who made her condemn her Kingdom to death? The same woman who she wanted to kill from the moment their eyes locked – dark on dark, both sending murderous glares at one another? What happened to change Raven's plans towards the Other Queen? She remembered her wrath the day they first met; she couldn't forget the pain she felt at the sight of her castle burning; she remembered the imaginary collision of blade against blade and she remembered the sore moment when she imagined the screams of the fallen, as if she was there – at the battle. She remembered quite too well the hatred she felt burning up inside her at the thought of the other woman surviving, but her people did not. And she knew, deep down, she knew – all of it was this foreign woman's fault.

She often had dreams, in which she had stayed and led her armies herself, instead of running away, leading to the outcome of the battle end a different way. Her dreams often showed her the battle - blood; victims; sacrifice, but in the end – victory. And the hardest part of those dreams was always the awakening, the bitter realization that there was no victory, no survivors but her and Regina, who she found almost every morning tossing on the ground, fighting with her own nightmares. They were the only ones left, thus leading to the two of them to struggle for their own survival… or was it for revenge? Were they even fighting, or were they running? Were they fighting to run from someone, or were they trying to get to someone? She knew that the main goal of their adventure was to retrieve Regina's heart, but then what? They never thought of what was supposed to happen next. Was there going to be an option for 'what happens next'? Were they fighting to run towards the end?

Raven ran her fingers through her hair, so lost in thought, that she didn't feel the stinging of the potion-soaked cloth, which Freya placed over her knee.

Was it really possible that only five moons were enough for the Black Queen to want to help and protect the Evil Queen, even with the cost of her own life? Was that all that it took? Forsaking. Saving. Fighting. Being a true self? Was that all that it took for the both of them to become accustomed to each others company so much, that they started to crave it? How was only one life so important, so precious, that it left many others deprived of it? What was Regina, The Evil Queen, in Raven's ruins of a life?

Ah, but of course – she was a purpose. A purpose to an end. She, Regina, was the last step for Raven. She was never Self Created, and she had also never Created Another, but she was as sure as Hell, that she was going to be Self Destructed. And the Evil Queen was the perfect way to do it. She was the only way.

Raven knew from the beginning that there was something rotten deep in the foreign Queen; she knew that she was walking a dangerous path alongside her, but still she refused to stray, for she knew that there was nowhere else to go. She knew it from the moment she took the crown off of her head and gave it to her brother, ensuring him a free passage to go and die for her; she knew that giving him his death, instead of her own, meant that her end would start with a new beginning in a sort. She knew, from the moment she left on a horse, accompanied by another fallen Queen, that this would be her last journey. " _All things come to an end, my dear child_ ", her father used to say.

And so here she was, poorly stitched and healed by a blind seer, so only she could be fixed and able to walk straight and proud to her demise.

"She is… She's somehow surviving, but not living, I reckon. I can tell that she's driven by something, but it is not hate or revenge. There's something fragile in this woman, something broken beyond repair." Raven spoke quietly. "I can see her fighting with something with every step she takes. It's like she is fighting with herself. It is a burden, a deep wound even, and it is well hidden behind the walls she has built around her. There's something more about this Evil Queen, something, which probably she is not even aware of. You see, I tend to think that people are a lot like books. You know, the past is already written; the future is the blank page of an unfinished story. We're full of pages of a yet untold adventure. And I do believe that there is an important story that Regina hasn't told me yet."

"Hmmm…" Freya used as an answer. "Are you sure you can pay the price to hear that story?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I have a feeling that, in the end, I shall pay it anyway."

"Eventually, in the end everyone pays." The seer said gloomily.

"You know, don't you?" Raven said it more as a fact than a question.

"I do." The redhead nodded. "The more important question is, though, do you want to know?"

"No, not yet." The Black Queen declined.

"Why not? Once you were so eager to know of your future! What happened?!" Freya exclaimed.

"Nothing, really. I kind of believe that, if knowing what shall be about to happen, would change my mind, and I can not afford that. Not now." Raven shook her head and looked down to examine her sloppily bandaged knee.

"Perhaps it might. But, after knowing you for so many winters, I dare to say that I do believe that it wouldn't matter if you know of what is about to happen or not, for, at the end, you'd still do what you have to do." Said Freya, who was staring unseeingly at her raven-haired friend. "It is what you do, Raven." She stated moments later.  
"So it is true then?" Raven asked.

"All of it, yes." Freya sighed. "And even more."

"So I know what I must do." Raven spoke thoughtfully. It was like she was speaking more to herself than to her friend. "And to do so, first I must go and get Regina and then we must leave."

"Not so fast, Your Fallen Majesty!" Freya said, almost laughing. Almost. Goodbyes were never happy, when knowing that this would be a farewell. The times, in which they were meeting, were the darkest for them both, for they both now knew their fate. "I do need something from you."

"You really do?! Blimey, Freya, I do not recall you needing something from someone, except if it's a life you want to take! What is it that you need?" The Queen asked, astonished.

"You do know me too well, my old friend." Freya gave her a sad smile. "It is a life I want taken, indeed. The question is, would you take it, or not?"

As she was coming to her senses, Regina found it difficult to stand up, or to breathe, in the matter. She had no idea of how long she was passed out or, in that case, if she was dead or alive at all.

When moments later she was able to feel the leftovers of the pain in her chest, which was a strict prove that she is actually alive, she started wondering of where she was and what the Hell was happening. When she was finally able to lift herself up, she fought the urge to throw up the breakfast, lunch and dinner she never had. Instead, she left herself at the mercy of the superficial hunger for life, which still lingered inside her, and let it possess those parts of her weary body, that were refusing to obey her will. With every bits of life she had left, The Evil Queen stood from the moist ground, and leaned on the nearest wall. The woman was standing barely on her feet, completely aware of the fact that, once again, she was one wrong step away from dying. Entirely sure that _he_ was more than ready to make the necessary step towards her, Regina didn't dare to provoke him, nor, in that fact, move a muscle. A few long moments passed irrevocably, before the witch plucked up the courage to draw a silent breath and make a small unsure step closer to the exit. When nothing followed, Regina didn't have the time to rejoice the fact that she's still alive, because all of a sudden, Raven strode out of nowhere, caught her firmly by the hand and, without a word, dragged her out of the improvised room.

"Wait, what the Hell are you -", the woman tried to protest, but was interrupted by the slightly harsh voice of Raven.

"We have to go." She said in a hurry. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

"Wait, Raven, what -" Regina failed to ask, before she was interrupted again by the Black Queen.

"I shall explain later, now we must leave!" It seemed to Regina that Raven had choked the words out, rather than spoke them, which drove her to remain silent and hurry to catch up with the Black Queen.

They marched the damp underground corridors in complete silence, up until they've reached a hollow entry, which was ominously expanding with a numerous pitch black tunnels.

Soon the vast entry started to fill with pale decomposing human-like creatures, which were curiously observing the women, who realized that, unfortunately, they were completely surrounded. None of them dared to attack, but none of them stepped aside either. The two fallen Queens stood in place for a few dreadful minutes, before Raven suddenly took out her sword and made a ferocious strike at the nearest rotten body, beheading it without hesitation. Behind her, she heard Regina's surprised yelp, but didn't give her the time to complain or protest. Instead, she urged her to keep moving, still firmly clutching her hand. She, herself, was deprived of the option to think about her next move, because the moment she sliced one of the corpses, the rest of them attacked at once. With a mad bellow, she leapt forward into the crowd, letting go of Regina's hand and started slicing and cutting off various body parts without a blink of her eye; without a glimpse of remorse.

Regina could easily tell that her runaway companion was as skilled with a sword, as she was skilled with magic. She wielded the weapon as if it was nothing but an extension of her arm, a part of her being. If slaughter was a dance, it seemed to Regina that Raven was a flawless dancer. It was an ugly dance and, yet a graceful one; without music, the only melody coming was one of the whispers of a blade. Regina looked at the Black Queen terrified, but also amazed. Around Raven heads were falling everywhere. She danced under a shower of blood, with a look in the eyes, which hinted insanity. Sooner than Regina expected, before her Raven was quickly forming a safe passage with every corpse she ruthlessly beheaded.

They were already advancing through one of the tunnels, when behind them the underground caves were swarming with more and more of Freya's undead creations.

Without a word to her, Raven turned to Regina and shoved the sword in her right hand. She then looked past her shoulder at the growing crowd of rotten creatures, which was approaching them slowly, but inevitably. She then turned to Regina again, and Regina saw that the look in Raven's eyes had changed. It had changed into the eyes of The Devil.

"Run forth!" She then growled at Regina and Regina sprang ahead, not waiting for another invitation. With her right hand, she was clutching the weapon as if her life depended on it. It did. She ran forward the dark corridor, with a sword raised in hand, manically swinging it at all directions. With no leftovers of a life left to shutter; nor any regrets for her nearest past, The Evil Queen ran for it, shouting, stabbing and beheading, without even casting a look back to check if Raven was following. She knew that Raven didn't have anything left to loose either, so she did not bother to stop and make sure if her runaway companion was coming after her or not; she was sure that Raven wouldn't order her to run, if she wasn't closely following.

But it wasn't Raven who ordered her to run; it was the voice of The Devil giving the command. And Regina instantly obeyed, all of a sudden, wanting to get as far away as possible from those eyes – glimmering dangerously, reflecting Raven's soul – dark, rotten and shattered to pieces. She was well reminded of those eyes, when the air in the tunnel started heating up quickly. The heat was soon followed by a menacing light, and it was then when Regina decided to cast a look back and see that Hell was burning alive. Silent screams were written on the rotten faces of the crowd, as they were falling, their bodies twitching in pure agony. Raven was standing on her feet, her back turned to Regina, and her dark hair waved behind her by the power of her spell. Wild flames were flowing through her palms, as she was setting the place on fire, with an even wilder, manic smile on her features.

And Regina knew it then – the worst of Raven had awakened, and it wanted only one thing: to destroy. The Black Queen's head slowly turned to Regina, and Regina realized with horror, that the look in Raven's eyes was not hinting of insanity at all. The look in Raven's eyes was showing that the worst of Raven was her purest self.

"RUN!" She screamed, but her scream sounded mostly like a cackle, at the petrified Evil Queen, somehow commanding her body to instinctively turn around and act upon the command. She ran like mad, not even bothering to use the sword. She dashed against decayed shadows, pushing past them in a frantic jolt. She ran until she saw a distant light. Then she stopped for only a second, a second she needed to take a breath. A second was all that it took for the flames and smell of burning flesh to reach her bruised skin. She started running again, completely aware that whatever was following, was far worse than the fire.

8


End file.
